Acquiescence
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Because she's broken and beautiful. MadaraSakura.
1. Monster

**Acquiescence **

**--**

_that night he caged her, bruised and broke her_

_he struggled closer, then he stole her_

**--**

When he finds her, she is alone.

(Her eyes are glassy and shining and the stars are reflected in them like emerald mirrors--)

She doesn't bother to acknowledge his presence, merely curls into herself deeper and clutches at the fragments of peace she'd managed to find in this broken, broken world. He watches and waits for her to say something, anything--yell or scream or cry-- but she doesn't. There's only silence, and he hates it with every fiber of his being.

(She used to be loud and outspoken and beautifully daring, rejecting and calling him out even publically, but he'd broken her, broken apart everything she knew, and now she--)

"Sakura," his voice is a mere whisper on the wind, hardly capturing her attention. Her eyes, slowly, painfully, drag themselves over to meet his, and he almost-almost winces but smiles at her gently instead because he knows she'll hate it. "It's past curfew, my dear."

For a moment, there's a spark of something lost and angry. She almost replies. But there's only silence as she nods eversoslowly and stands against the renewed harshness of his gaze. He snaps, takes brisk strides over to her--grabs her arms and forces her to meet his eyes. His expression is furious, but she doesn't react in any way that suggests she might see.

(Because she's learned the hard way that screaming and pleading and glaring and hatred get you nowhere with this man--)

"Look at me," he growls, and his words are laced with a fury that he'd never imaged he'd feel, "see me. Show that you can still _fight _me…!"

(He's become very well acquainted in the silence of this torn village, but only this time does it bother him, only now does it destroy the calm façade--)

His lips find her out of raw frustration, and he kisses her until she's fisting his cloak in her hands, pushing, making quiet sounds of protest. He pulls away from her, searches her eyes for any signs of life; she stares back blankly, slow gasps escaping her. He can see tears shining, hot and sparkling, in her eyes.

He decides it's better than nothing, and kisses her again.

--

**I have some weird fascination with writing Sakura.**

**Please pretend you're not allowed to submit one word reviews. xD**


	2. Wheels

**Acquiescence**

_MadaraSakura_

_and everyone I've loved before, flashed before my eyes_

_and nothing mattered anymore - i looked to the sky_

His eyes are cold and confident and victorious as he watches her. The village is all silence around them, the kind of silence that drives you crazy, but she doesn't mind. She would rather hear nothing at all than him.

"Sakura, I have a proposition for you."

She tries not to wince at his words; the rough, coarse edges of him, the mocking, rips at her. Tears away her defenses and leaves her naked. She focuses on a dirty spot on the floor, leaves her expression blank as she can, and prepares to listen.

"I want you to be my advisor."

It shocks her to say to least, and it takes a long moment for her to answer in a voice that cracked from lack of use. She wet her lips, keeps her eyes on her work. " me?"

There is a smirk in his words. "You know better than I the inner-workings of this village."

(Wrong, you bastard, you killed it. This isn't a village anymore. This is a disaster, this is broken-)

She doesn't reply for a long time, merely continues writing up an official document and works hard to clear her expression. Finally, she holds her pen at a standstill and closes her eyes. She can feel his gaze sweeping the length of her body as she stands and dips low to the ground. "I would be honored," she whispers, " sir."

His eyes sparkle with something that makes her stomach churn. She's seen that look before, adored it. "And also, Sakura, Sasuke would like to see you." Suddenly the room is much too small and she feels tears burning, harsh against her lashes. She can't seem to find her voice, and he continues easily. "I'll escort you down."

She dashes desperately at her eyes and follows him out the door.

The inner-tunnels of ANBU interrogation are damp and murky, and sweat clings at her skin like icy fingers. Shivers dance along her arms but she hardly pays attention, fixing her eyes on each cell as they walk past. Dead, ghost-filled eyes watch her in mild curiosity but no one makes a move to speak. Madara takes brisk, calm stride a few feet in front of her; she's sure to keep her distance.

Finally, he slows and stops before a particularly nasty cell and turns to look at her. "You have five minutes." He opens the gate with a harsh squeal of rusting metal and steps aside.

"Sasuke," she manages to choke out, and runs inside to collapse beside him.

The first thing she notices is that he doesn't answer, or respond in any way that might make her think he is even alive. She gathers a weak green chakra to her hands, screening his body and healing little cuts and scrapes along the way. It doesn't help much due to the numerous fractured bones, a punctured lung, and severe brain damage. Not to mention

"What's wrong with him?" She turns to face a stoic Madara desperately. "What did you do to him!"

He leans against the gate, watching the scene with crossed arms. "I taught him a lesson you'd be better off not knowing. That's all you need to know."

She almost screams.

He watches, attention snatched away as she faces her teammate once again, gently placing a shaking hand to his cheek. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke " she whispers, and he has to strain to hear it, " what did he do to you? What's wrong? Look at me." She takes a deep breath to calm herself, failing in the effort. "Please look at me. It's Sakura. I'm here." He slowly, slowly, turns to watch her. She straightens hopefully, choking out a small word. "Please?"

The look she recieves is almost worse than the response.

"Who are you?" he croaks, "What do you want?"

And her world falls apart before her eyes.

From the corridor light he can see tears sparkling on her cheeks, and he can only imagine what she's crying about specifically. He uncrosses his arms, stands straight. "Come now, Sakura. I'm sure he's had enough."

For a suspended moment, it seems like she ignores him. Her hands remains limply on the boy's cheek, the other placed gently over his heart. She doesn't move. A moment later, he calls her name. She jumps, looks up in devastated surprise then back down. He feels something vile and disgusting bubble up in his chest and realizes its jealousy. An iron-clad fist clenches around his chest. He growls.

"Sakura."

This time it only takes a few lengthy seconds for her to stand and retreat to the frigid corridor. Sometime inside him churns pleasantly at the victory, until he glances over and notices deadened eyes glares at him hatefully. He sends an angered warning look to the dark eyed child, and slams the rusty gate with a bang. Sakura winces beside him.

"We have paperwork." He begins down the hallway, hand lingering at the small of her back, showing her the way. In their wake, Sasuke stares after them, frustration and hatred churning in his thoughts.

**look guys, i did it. :) aren't you proud?**

**comments would be much appreciated!**


	3. Broken

**Acquiescence**

_MadaraSakura_

--

_i still see your reflection inside my eyes_

_that are looking for purpose , they're looking for life_

--

He has the decency to remain silent for the rest of the afternoon, and well into the night. Eventually the drone of nothingness clears her mind, and even though tears linger on her lashes, she feels nothing at all. _It's like you don't even care_, something quiet and mocking chimes inside of her. And even though that should hurt, it doesn't. She continues writing, finishing up an official document.

She feels his eyes on her the entire time, and it's not too long before he places a hand over her work. Her pen hesitates, and she only slightly straightens. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

He places a bag on her desk, and from it smells of food --mm, tempura-- rise to her nose. Her stomach growls in newly-realized hunger. She pauses. "Eat," he tells her, then returns to his desk emotionlessly.

She digs in and tries not to think of Sasuke.

--

She used to like the taste of food, back when there was sunshine and her friends and her team. Back when the streets she walked through weren't boarded up and the lights didn't flicker. When things were beautiful and smiles were easy and laughs were constant.

Back when everything was right.

--

Sometimes he wishes she were as loyal to him as she is to Sasuke.

--

"Sakura," he tells her one day, "go home." He's reading through the document she'd completed with a look of dissatisfaction, tapping a finger on the hardwood of his desk. "You don't even know what you're doing anymore."

She tightens her stance and forces her eyes on the blurring words before her. "Yes I do--I'm working." She acts like her voice isn't hoarse and the lights shining down on her aren't too bright for her eyes; her lips twist into a grimace nonetheless.

He aims an annoyed look at her and frowns at her lack of attention. "These paper has far too many mistakes--are you planning on making me look like a fool?" Her silence is enough; he stands and goes over, leaning down to look her in the eyes. She shivers at his cold touch on her chin. "Sakura, go home. I will not tolerate distractions."

Suddenly irritated, she throws her head back and looks away. "No," she says curtly, then resumes her reading with the fragile hope he won't lash out. The room falls into a crashing silence, and she ventures a glance upwards after a few moments.

"Hmm…" he clenches and opens his hand, staring down at it thoughtfully. "I believe I have something to confess." She clears her expression and straightens, turning away from him; he smirks and bends down to whisper in her ear. "From the very day I first saw you, Sakura-dear, I found myself…entranced." His hand pets her hair in a soothing motion that is, in fact, quite the opposite. "From that day, I did everything I could to feel that. The bated breath, the pounding blood, the…" he closes his eyes, smirking, "…the smiles."

Sakura sits very still and tries to stay calm.

"And yet…you reject me." He seems almost pouting, pulling away slightly to watch her eyes. "With harsh words and actions, with silence and that cold stare, you push me away." He captures her chin, leaning closer yet again. "But…maybe that is what caught my attention so? Your obvious hatred for the very man I am is the strongest aphrodisiac I've ever felt. You take everything I've ever done and crush it in that dainty little palm of yours--every conquer, every battle won, every killed enemy…you don't care. You see me as the human I am, Sakura, and for that I applaud you."

He steals a kiss from tight, pale lips, falteringly feather-light. She doesn't say a word, and only peers into his eyes with a cold as stone stare. He smirks, twirling a bubblegum colored strand of hair between his fingers. "You, my dear, will see one day that I am everything in this world. I am the ruler of everything. I am the ruler…" he stands and returns to his desk with a mocking expression, daring, "…of you."

For a long time, she merely stares at him with lost eyes. Then, fists shaking at sides, she stands. Her heart pounds adrenaline through her veins. "And you will see, Madara, that I am no one to be ruled."

A last unwavering look and she tears from the room, never letting him see the desperate wipe of tears from her cheeks.

--

Deep underground, a man stares at the crumbling rock ceiling and holds tight to the hope that Sakura will be okay.

--

**just shoot me now. D: i have failed you!**


	4. Moonbeams

A year ago to date, Madara's power extended over the entire Leaf village. Families who sided with Tsunade were kept silent and the tailed beasts were more feverishly sought out. Akatsuki cloaks were commonplace in the streets of Konoha. Those wo once rallied against them were forced into submission by Madara and his followers. It was a dark day when Naruto left the village, unable to hold off Madara. He went into hiding, telling no one where he went. Along with him went the Nine Tails, the tailed beast not yet in Madara's power.

For the longest time it was assumed that Madara needed all nine Jinchuuriki to complete his plan. And then one day, he arrived at Konoha's gates and the people of Konoha found themselves constantly under the guise of night, with the moon reflecting the Sharingan. In the evening whe the sun faded below the horizon and the Sharingan-moon made it's appearance,  
Madara finds himself at his fullest potential. Shinobi and civillian alike find themselves unable to break away from his hypnotic jutsu. It seems he had finally won, Sakura thinks dully. She is watching out her window at the Sharingan-moon,  
and can practically see the power radiating from it. The streets below are empty. Curfew has been enacted, and civillians hide in their homes from the sweeping black cloaks guarding the gates.

Sakura sighs quietly and stands, taking one last glance out, over the walls of Konoha. Vaguely she sees men patrolling the perimeter. Beyond them ancient trees wave gently in the nighttime breeze. She stares at them quietly in deep thought;  
she knows that somewhere out there, Naruto is hiding. He and his Tailed Beast, one in the same, are planning.

"And he will save us," she whispers softly. Tiredly, wearily, she draws the blinds and crawls into bed.

* * *

i have an excuse. i had no computer for about a month of the seven. the rest of them...you can blame my laziness. i don't have word, but it's summertime and i'm working on it. thank you to those still following this series. :) reviews would be fantastic!


	5. Fatalities

**Acquiescence **  
_MadaraSakura_

ch. o5 : Fatalities

Madara has been to Sakura's apartment more times than he cares to count. He knows every book on her bookcase and has seen every picture on her bedroom wall. Today he walks in and looks around, knowing immediately she isn't home. The apartment is too silent, too dead; there is no radio playing softly in the kitchen, no clinking of pots, no flipping of textbook pages. He walks into the kitchen and makes himself tea, picks up the paperback on the counter, and sits in the armchair facing the door. He passes his time in this way, waiting.

-/-

Sakura opens her door at eleven in the morning, and her apron is stained and there are bags under her eyes. She kicks off her heels and reaches for the light before she realizes it is already on. Madara is watching her from the chair, and in his hand is her newest romance novel. He's smirking. She pauses for the shortest of moment, watching him warily. He gestures after a few moment of silence. "There is tea."

She nods tensely and escapes his gaze to the kitchen, pouring a cup of tea. Her hands are shaking, and she sets down the cup with a clink of porcelain. _He's in my house again_, she thinks to herself. The thought if accompanied by a flash of red-hot anger. She hears him turn another page. She picks up the tea and goes to sit on the couch, watching him over the steam of the tea. Madara takes a few moments to finish his page, and then closes the book and sets it on his knee. "It's quite an interesting book, Sakura-chan."

She hates it when he calls her that. Its too familiar, too friendly. And the smirk on his face makes her bristle. She forces calm and takes a sip of her tea. "What are you doing here?" The question is blank, empty, because she knows this is only one of his sick mind games. She knows he's fucking with her, but she tells herself that he'll leave soon enough.

"What is happening at the hospital?" He asks conversationally, glancing down at her apron. She looks down, sees the smeared blood and winces.

"Hiroku Samochi," she remembers dully, "he was six. His mother brought him in. He was unconscious. We operated on him for three hours, trying to keep his heart going."She looks away and feels her heart breaking all over again. "He didn't make it. It was the fifth unsolved death this week."

Madara is watching her; he hasn't moved since she walked in. His mask is gone and both Sharingan spin lazily as he decides on how to respond. "...a shame," he finally admits, fingers flexing dismissively. "..but sacrifices are to be made, I suppose."

It takes her seconds to register what he's saying, and when she does the cup in her hand cracks under the pressure of her fist. "You...you know what's causing this?"

"Of course." There is no pleasure in his voice, but he watches her with a slow smirk, "I know everything that happens in this village." He seems to relish in the fact that she's trying her best to stay calm as she sets down her cracked cup.

"What is it?" she asks slowly, watching him. He stands and puts the paperback on her bookcase, then turns to face her.

"It is my jutsu. Weak minds succumb to it easily, especially those of children. The genjutsu is designed to make people submit. Those who are not trained against it-unfortunately-are driven mad. Its quite...interesting, and I'd like you to figure out why it happens." He pauses, and seems thoughtful. "If it is not solved, there may not be much of a chance for this village to survive."

Sakura feels her breath come in short gasps of burning anger. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wasn't sure if that was the reason-now, I am. Sakura," he says and gestures to the sky outside her window, "your mission is to find out why this is happening and fix it. I can't rule if there is no village." He smirks at her.

She tries for patience and hardly succeeds. "If you release the genjutsu...people will stop dying, won't they?"

"Yes," he nods, "but that is not an option, I'm afraid. I want an alternate solution within the month, Sakura. Do not disappoint me."

She stares at him for a long time, thinking. She thinks of how this all happened. She remembers when she gave up. She remembers when her hope died. She wonders where Naruto is now, wonders if he'll even return. _I wouldn't_. Immediately she is ashamed of herself and lowers her eyes to the dirty carpet. Madara takes this as a sign of submission and nods in appreciation. "Then you have one month. Do not make the mistake of running out of time, Sakura-chan." There is a small noise, and Sakura looks up just in time to see Madara's Sharingan spiraling out of view.

**Alright, there it is! Reviews would be awesome. :)**


End file.
